$ {10.56 \div 9.6 = ?} $
Solution: ${9}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }96\text{ go into }{105}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${9}$ ${105}\div96={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{9}$ $\text{How many times does }96\text{ go into }{96}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${96}\div96={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {10.56 \div 9.6 = 1.1} $